In packaging of containers having closures thereon, it has been common to provide tamper indicating packages wherein the tamper indicating band is connected to the closure along the weakened line provided by a plurality of bridges or a scoreline and interengaging means between the band and the container are such that when the closure is unthreaded from the container, the band is severed along the bridge portions to indicate that the closure has been tampered with.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,918 issued to Jean Grussen on July 26, 1983, a threaded closure carries a hold ring that is joined to the bottom of the cap skirt by a series of breakable tabs and the hold ring has an inside diameter that is at least equal to the outside diameter of the cap skirt. A plurality of lock lugs supported on the ring are inclined upwardly and inwardly and are intended to hook behind a collar or mating ring on the container neck to prevent the hold ring from being lifted off the container neck when the cap is unscrewed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,844, having a common assignee with the present application, there is disclosed and claimed an arrangement wherein a continuous annular flange extends from the lower end of the tamper indicating band and is inclined upwardly and inwardly. Such an arrangement is effective but has the disadvantage in that continuous flange requires excessive force to apply the closure to the container in certain extreme tolerance conditions.
In an effort to reduce the force required to apply the closure, it has heretofore been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,657 that the free edge of the continuous annular flange be provided with a plurality of segments to facilitate application of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,771 proposes the use of a plurality of spaced-apart ring segments on the tamper indicating band to define independently foldable ring segments and a plurality of resilient tabs connected to each end of each ring segment so that the free ends of the tabs bear on the bead or ledge of the container.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating package with an improved arrangement for interengaging the closure with the container so that when the closure is removed the tamper indicating band remains on the container; wherein the closure can be readily applied to the container; and wherein the tamper indicating package effectively minimized tampering.
In accordance with the invention, a tamper indicating package comprising a container having a neck with a threaded finish, an annular bead on the neck, a plastic closure which includes a base wall and a depending peripheral skirt having threads interengaging the threads of the container, and a tamper indicating band attached to the skirt by a plurality of weakened portions defining a line of severing. An annular flange extends axially upwardly and inwardly from the tamper indicating band toward the base wall of the closure and comprises a first continuous annular flange portion connected to the band by a hinge portion and a second portion which has free ends of the segment portions engaging beneath the bead on the container when the closure is threaded onto the container. In one form, the second portion comprises a plurality of segment portions extending upwardly and inwardly from the first continuous portion. In another form, the second portion comprises a second continuous flange portion. The flange is bent intermediate its ends so that the second portion extends inwardly at a greater angle than the first continuous flange portion.